Lluvia Solitaria
by smcg2
Summary: Dos personas que se aman, el miedo por una perdida, el encuentro, un final, K+K
1. Default Chapter

En muchas ocasiones, nos encontramos con que cuando cae un poco de lluvia, a algunos les parece romántico, a otros molesto y no muy oportuno.  
  
Esto ultimo le pasaba a la joven Kaoru Kamiya, quien ese día se había ido a un pueblo cercano que quedaba a tres horas de distancia del Dojo donde ella era maestra.  
  
"Solo era un favor a un viejo maestro amigo de mi padre", pensaba, "Mou, por que tuvo que salir de viaje", pensó exasperada, en realidad el viaje era solo por una semana y él le había pedido a Kaoru que se hiciera cargo del Dojo por esa semana, ella por supuesto accedió encantada, ya había concluido ese día y regresaba muy contenta a su hogar cuando a tan solo haber caminado una hora, se soltó una lluvia torrencial, no considero apropiado regresar, ya llevaba bastante caminado, entonces, ¿para que volver sobre sus pasos?, así que continuo pensando que la lluvia acabaría tan rápido como había comenzado.  
  
Mala suposición, la lluvia cada vez era mas y mas fuerte, ya tenia dos horas caminado, estaba toda empapada, y no veía intenciones de que siquiera amainara el torrencial aguacero, para mayor desesperación de Kaoru, parecía que la lluvia amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta, así que, tratando de ver lo que la lluvia dejaba, se alejaba de los árboles y buscaba un refugio, pero no se veía nada.  
  
"Es extraño, a estas alturas ya debería de haber visto la posada que quedaba por aquí cerca", pensó, lamentablemente no podía ver mas allá de su nariz, así que decidió seguir caminando, total, ya estaba empapada y pronto anochecería, lo bueno es que había enviado una carta el día anterior avisando a que horas saldría y a la hora en que llegaría así, podrían tener la comida lista y ropa seca, pensando en lo agradable que seria estar en casa, siguió caminando con un nuevo impulso.  
  
Kaoru ya se estaba desesperando, como era posible que caminara hasta anochecer y no encontrara aun la vista del pueblo y del Dojo, por la distancia pensaba en que ya debería de haber llegado, pues tenia mas de tres horas caminando y nada, de pronto, su mirada se ilumino, ¡adelante había una cueva! Por fin un lugar para guarecerse del temporal, así que con cuidado, y con la poca luz que tenia, lanzo una cuantas piedras dentro para asegurarse que no había ningún animal y luego, entro, quedándose cerca de la entrada, por si acaso.  
  
Kaoru estaba helada hasta los huesos, casi no podía dormir del frío, pero aun estaba en un lugar donde ya no se mojaba mas, solo tendría que esperar a que llegara el día la lluvia cesara. "solo debo esperar" y pensando esto, se quedo dormida.  
  
Un ruido la despertó, sentía que la llamaban, al levantarse con dificultad sintió que todos sus huesos le dolían y que se sentía muy mareada. "¿qué me pasa?, ¿estaré soñando? Pensaba, sin embargo el dolor de su cuerpo le decía que estaba bien despierta, al ver hacia la entrada de la cueva noto que aun no dejaba de llover, "Rayos, aun no para la lluvia, hasta juraría que esta mas fuerte".  
  
Trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo, bajando su espalda por una de las paredes de la cueva, al instante volvió a escuchar que la llamaban, "valla, ahora siento que los truenos me llaman a través de la lluvia", sin embargo, solo para pasar el rato, decidió responder con un fuerte "Aquí estoy", sonriendo, sintió que deseaba dormir otro rato, total, aun era muy temprano, cuando se trato de recostar de nuevo, sintió una presencia en la entrada de la cueva y luego unos brazos la rodeaban, quería ver quien era, pero estaba muy cansada, así que solo se dejo ir, aunque a lo lejos, podía escuchar como seguían llamándola, una y otra vez. "Ojala fueras tu Kenshin", y pensando esto, se quedó profundamente dormida...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin ya se estaba desesperando, su semblante revelaba preocupación "¿dónde puedes estar Kaoru?", pensaba una y otra vez, en su mano, la carta que Kaoru había mandado el día anterior informando la hora de salida y la de llegada, sin embargo ya había pasado mas de 2 horas desde que debería haber llegado y, aunado a eso, ahora caía una lluvia torrencial que ya se había convertido en tormenta y Kaoru aun no aparecía. "¿Dónde estas Kaoru?" pensaba frenéticamente, Yahiko no estaba en el Dojo, decidió quedarse en el Akabeko hasta que pasara la lluvia y Sano, pues, seguro estaba en su casa, solo estaba Kenshin y su preocupación, mientras aun seguía mirando hacia la entrada se vio un fuerte rayo seguido por un estruendoso trueno que ilumino la comarca, el rayo cayo en un lado de la montaña, provocando un incendio pequeño que se apago pronto por efecto de la lluvia, aunque este incidente no paso a mayores, fue el acto que provoco en Kenshin una reacción a una decisión tomada hace unas horas, así, con solo su espada invertida y su traje, Kenshin Himura salio en busca de Kaoru Kamiya, asegurándose a si mismo que la encontraría cueste lo que cueste.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ya habían pasado mas de tres hora y no había rastro de ella, reviso el camino dos veces gracias a la gran velocidad que poseía, pero no encontró nada, reviso por los alrededores, pero nada, así que decidió que era posible que con la lluvia (la cual no había cesado) Kaoru se hubiese desviado del camino sin darse cuenta, así que se fue a buscarla por la única parte que le faltaba,: montaña arriba, mas allá de la segunda colina, como los lugareños conocían el lugar.  
  
Al ingresar Kenshin al bosque se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar peligroso, así que decidió tratar de buscar lo mas rápido posible, para salir a algún claro que hubiese cerca, se movía, pero la lluvia no dejaba mucho campo de visibilidad, bajo un instante para descansar y fue en ese instante que sintió una presencia no muy lejos de allí, con una nueva esperanza, comenzó a llamar, pero no tenia respuesta, así que llamo con mas fuera, pronunciando el nombre de ella, de su esperanza, de su amor, esperando una señal que le guiara hacia ella, cansado y al no obtener respuesta sigue caminado cuando escucha su voz, fue solo un momento, así que se giro rápidamente y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la respuesta, al acercarse se encontró con una cueva y dentro de ella, estaba Kaoru, recostada en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, al tomarla con cuidado en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente empapada y cuando tomo su rostro para llamarla sintió que la temperatura de Kaoru era muy alta, Kenshin comenzó a preocuparse y la llamaba, cada vez con mas desesperación, viendo como ella de dejaba caer en la inconciencia.  
  
Por horas, Kenshin trato de bajar la fiebre de Kaoru por todos los medios posibles, trato con agua que recogía de la lluvia, trato de buscar hierbas que le ayudaran a bajar la calentura de manera infructuosa, ya que no se podía ver nada por la hora y por la lluvia, así que tomo una decisión, recordando lo que había pasado en una ocasión durante la guerra del shogunado.  
  
Kenshin recordaba que en una ocasión, uno de los lideres tenia una fiebre alta producto de una tuberculosis pasiva, así que un medico indico que lo único que podría ayudarlo era que otro cuerpo absorbiera el calor del enfermo, mandaron traer una mujer joven y que se acostara desnuda al lado del enfermo envolviéndolo en un abrazo, a la mañana siguiente el líder estaba de pie, un poco débil, pero su fiebre había desaparecido, Kenshin, recordando, supo en el acto lo que debía hacer...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Con mucho cuidado fue quitando las ropas mojadas que aprisionaban el cuerpo de la joven, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla, antes de hacerlo se quitó parte de su obi y coloco el mismo bajo la cabeza de Kaoru para que no sufriera por ningún motivo, luego, con decisión, termino de retirar lo que quedaba de ropas pensando que no era momento de dejarse intimidar por ese cuerpo tan perfecto, que ahora ella lo necesitaba, al dejarla al descubierto, con la misma decisión, se retiro sus prendas también, colgando las ropas mojadas en una piedra cercana, para que se secaran, y se recostó al lado de ella.  
  
Al momento sintió que se quemaba, el cuerpo de Kaoru esta ardiendo en fiebre y permanecía en una inconciencia total, trato de pegarla junto a él y al hacerlo, abrazarla con delicadeza, dejando que la respiración suave que ella tenia hasta ese momento diera paro a un quejido sordo, débil, asustado, miro el rostro de Kaoru para divisar una mueca de dolor, en seguida supo de que se trataba, ella estaba comenzando a reaccionar, alentado por esa reacción la pego aun mas a su cuerpo, esperando y rogando que ella pudiera recuperarse pronto, culpándose de que no pudo protegerla en ese momento tan difícil, nunca se hubiese perdonado que algo le pasase a ella, a SU Kaoru. Con ese pensamiento, espero a que ella se clamara y se quedo dormido junto a ella.  
  
La mañana había llegado, sin embargo, no era clara y radiante, aun llovía, aunque no tan fuerte como el día anterior. Kaoru abrió lentamente sus ojos tratando de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, con dificultad logro ubicarse, y se encontró que no estaba sola. Instintivamente se levantó y se pus en posición de guardia, pero con la mala suerte que les pasa a quienes se levantan de repente después de estar tanto tiempo inconscientes, se mareo y cayó de rodillas en el duro piso, la figura se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, luego sintió una mano que le tocaba la frente y el cuello con cuidado, mientras decía con una voz perfectamente reconocible:  
  
"¿Daijobu, Kaoru?"  
  
"¿Kenshin?"  
  
habiendo dicho esto, solo se abalanzó en los brazos de su amado vagabundo, con una tranquilidad y paz sabiendo que podría regresar a casa al fin, sin embargo, solo pudo pensar en como había logrado Kenshin encontrarla, la última impresión que tenia era que estaba mas perdida que cucaracha en baile de gallinas (N.A. expresión popular venezolana para indicar que alguien no sabe donde esta parado). Kenshin solo la envolvió en un dulce abrazo, tranquilo al comprobar que Kaoru ya no tenia fiebre, sin embargo si estaba agotada y no tardaría en manifestarse un resfrió, así que lo mas prudente en esos momentos era...  
  
Un Treno retumbo por la cueva, recordándole que aun llovía y, bueno, sacar a una persona con un resfrío a caminar quien sabe cuantas horas bajo la lluvia, en realidad, no era la mejor solución que se le ocurriera a alguien ¿no?. Resignado, el dulce rurouni solo pudo quedarse sentado, con una Kaoru que ya se había quedado dormida, esperando por el termino de la lluvia, aliviado de que SU Kaoru ya estaba fuera de peligro.  
  
Kaoru no recordaba lo que había pasado desde que cayo dormida hasta que despertó con Kenshin cerca, pero no le importaba en realidad, ahora estaba con SU Kenshin, nada mas importaba, podían disfrutar de ese momento a solas (sin Yahiko ni Sano presentes), ella se sentía tan cansada, pero a la vez tan bien, que solo se quedo allí, junto a él, unidos en ese abrazo maravilloso, sobre el pecho de su amado, donde ella se sentía en las nubes.  
  
Lo que no había notado Kaoru, era que se encontraba vestida solo con el Gi del Rurouni.  
  
  
  
¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Espero les haya gustado, esta historia se me ocurrió un día que iba al trabajo y empezó a llover, y de repente, vino a mi cabeza, así que ahora la desarrollare aquí, si es de su agrado, escríbanme reviews, si no, entonces escríbanme a mi correo electrónico y denme sugerencias, que yo tratare de ponerlas en practica si son razonables ¿OK?. Gracias a todos por leer. 


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo II  
  
Kaoru se había quedado profundamente dormida, en verdad necesita reponer fuerzas, estaba muy cansada por motivo a su estado. "Valla resfriado tendrá cuando despierte", pensaba Kenshin, sin embargo, eso no lo preocupaba ahora, su mente daba vueltas tratando de ver como se llevaba a Kaoru hasta el Dojo sin que empeore su estado (y como ponerle de nuevo su ropa sin que se de cuenta).  
  
Mientras tanto, la lluvia aun no dejaba de caer.  
  
Con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, Kenshin colocó en el suelo a Kaoru, y se dispuso a salir, necesitaba encontrar una hierbas necesarias para que se pudiera recuperar de su estado (y de paso, buscar unas para dejarla dormir un poco mas), aprovechando que ahora caía una suave brizna de agua, salio, teniendo una mejor visibilidad para encontrar lo que buscaba, y de paso, algo de frutas silvestre para comer. Al cabo de unos minutos de búsqueda, encontró lo que deseaba. Camino de vuelta, escuchó cerca un río y se dirigió allá. Al llegar, vio como este había crecido mucho a consecuencia de la lluvia. "Esto no se ve muy bien que digamos" pensó, ahora temiendo que el río se desbordara e inundara la cueva donde se encontraba, así que sin perder tiempo, recogió un poco de agua en un cuenco de madera que encontró y regreso rápidamente, al llegar, busco mas al fondo de la cueva para explorarla y encontró algunos trozos de madera seca, así que los encendió y preparo las hierbas. Kaoru aun no despertaba, la reviso y luego, hizo que se tomara las hierbas necesarias para que descansara un poco mas, y al asegurarse que se había quedado profundamente dormida, aprovecho y le coloco las ropas que le correspondían, claro, con mucho cuidado y sin ver de a mucho, al finalizar, lavo con otro poquito de agua las frutas que encontró y comió algo, al darse cuenta, la lluvia caía otra vez, aunque no tan fuerte como antes, así que tomo la decisión de salir de la cueva con Kaoru. "No es prudente que nos quedemos aquí, si arrecia la lluvia y el río se desborda...", Kenshin no podía sacarse la idea de que eso era precisamente lo que ocurriría, así que para no tomar riesgos innecesarios, cubrió a Kaoru con el Gi, la tomo en brazos y salio con ella, recordaba haber visto un camino mas allá del río, era un camino no muy transitado por las marcas viejas que se observaban, pero se resolvió a tomarlo, no tenia muchas opciones que digamos, pues al salir a buscar las hierbas se dio cuenta de que se encontraban perdidos y no podía encontrar el camino de regreso a la senda principal.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cuando llevaba algún tiempo caminando, Kaoru comenzaba a despertar de un largo sueño, se sentía mucho mejor, pero somnolienta, en ese instante sintió que no estaba en tierra firme, que alguien la llevaba, se alarmó y trato de soltarse, pero una voz muy dulce la tranquilizo.  
  
"Tranquila, Kaoru-dono, todo esta bien".  
  
"¿Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kaoru se sintió mas tranquila, en realidad, no quería moverse de la posición en que se encontraba, estaba muy cómoda (yo no la culpo), aun estaba un poco mareada por la acción de las hierbas, asi que se quedo quieta y trato de recordar el por que estaba en esa posición, cuando se dio cuenta de algo: aun estaba lloviendo...  
  
"Mou!! ¿por que tiene que seguir lloviendo?"  
  
Preguntó molesta a nadie en particular, Kenshin solo la observó esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Kaoru pudo recordar hasta el momento en que sintió que la llamaban. "Así que si era Kenshin, ¡gracias Kami!", pensaba mientras aun se refugiaba en los brazos de Kenshin, cuando empezó a sentir que gruesas gotas caían de nuevo sobre ella. "No de nuevo" pensó al momento en que pegó más al cuerpo de Kenshin tratando de protegerse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin solo sintió la lluvia caer más fuerte y apuró el paso, ya comenzaban a empaparse cuando a lo lejos divisó una vieja casa a la distancia, aunque no era muy visible y no se veía a nadie que la ocupara (si hubiese una persona, la chimenea se vería encendida, pero como era el caso, estaba apagada), así que Kenshin, llegó hasta la entrada, colocó a Kaoru en el piso y la miró, Kaoru entendió lo que quería decir Kenshin, así que se quedó tranquila en la puerta, Kenshin, rodeó la casa, y al encontrar una puerta semi abierta por detrás, entró. La casa se notaba que tenia poco tiempo deshabitada, ya que tenia unas cuantas telas de araña por los rincones, al pasar, vio que en la cocina había algunos víveres, "tal vez es una cabaña de cazadores", pensaba mientras terminaba de revisar el lugar, al verificar que estaba todo en orden, fue hasta la puerta de enfrente y dejo entrar a Kaoru, la tomo del brazo con cuidado y la llevó hasta la cocina junto con él, la ayudo a sentarse y encendió una vela que había cerca para ver mejor, revisando encontró algunos restos de hierbas para preparar té y en silencio se dispuso a hacerlo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru solo lo observaba en silencio, le gustaba contemplarlo cuando Kenshin entraba a la cocina, o cuando lavaba, o cuando limpiaba el Dojo, o cuando..., vaya, ya se estaba sonrojando, cosa que trató de ocultar bajando su rostro, lo que no se esperó es que Kenshin no tomaría muy bien esa reacción y pensando que tendría un nuevo acceso de fiebre y con semblante preocupado, la tomo nuevamente en los brazos y la llevó hasta una habitación cercana, donde había visto un futon y algo de ropa seca, dejó a una mas ruborizada Kaoru y gentilmente le dijo que se cambiara, la dejó sola, Kaoru, solo se ruborizó mas, pero pudo pensar lo suficiente como para cambiarse y meterse dentro del futon, luego aviso a Kenshin que ya estaba lista.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin entró en la habitación, al ver a Kaoru dentro del futon, con las mejillas sonrosadas se acercó, le tocó la frente y sintió que estaba un poco caliente, la fiebre estaba volviendo, tal vez por la última mojada, así que regresó a la cocina, preparó un poco mas de té medicinal con otras hierbas que encontró, regresó a la habitación e hizo que Kaoru se lo tomara, la cubrió bien y se dispuso a dormir en la misma habitación, velando los sueños de Kaoru. Al verla dormir, solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, tratando de mantenerse concentrado en cualquier ruido que pudiera aparecer, dispuesto a no descuidar otra vez la seguridad de la persona más importante para él: Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bien, segundo capitulo completo, en espera de próximas actualizaciones.  
  
Gracias a quienes me están enviando reviews, ya que estos me impulsan a continuar el fic, sin embargo, eso no significa que no lo continúe, ahora lo terminaré.  
  
Gracias una vez mas, nos vemos pronto. 


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III  
  
Kenshin salio de la casa sin hacer ruido. Ya había amanecido y quería salir a revisar los alrededores, para mayor tranquilidad.  
  
Camino con cuidado, saltando los charcos que el agua había formado (por cierto, había dejado de llover, sin embargo, en el cielo aun se veían nubes negras que lo ocupaban completamente), caminó un largo trecho, afinando sus sentidos y recogiendo algunas hierbas y frutas, sin embargo, por mas que buscaba el camino de vuelta al Dojo, no pudo encontrarlo. De repente se empezó a formar una densa niebla.  
  
Temiendo perderse de nuevo, enfiló camino a la casa, llevando consigo las hierbas y frutas que había recogido, necesarias para la recuperación de Kaoru y para mantenerse esos días (recogió suficiente por si acaso volvía a llover). Sin embargo, no terminaba su pensamiento cuando gruesas gotas volvían a caer sobre un desafortunado Kenshin, empapándolo de nuevo, caminó mas rápido hacia la casa, cuidando de no resbalar en el lodo que se formaba bajo sus pies, cuando sintió una presencia en la entrada de la casa. Kenshin se olvido del barro y corrió hacia la misma con un solo pensamiento: Kaoru.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru se despertó poco a poco, tratando de recordar el por que estaba en una habitación desconocida para ella, hasta que se decidió parar, lo hizo con cuidado, ya que se encontraba un poco mareada, al terminar de levantarse, se dirigió a la cocina, pensando que Kenshin estaba en ese lugar.  
  
Al llegar, no lo vio en ninguna parte, fue entonces que sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y unos deseos grandes de toser que no paró, Kaoru sentía cada vez que tosía que su cuerpo entero se estremecía. "Ya me resfrié, ¡rayos!", pensó con desesperación al terminar su acceso de tos, pensando en que era muy probable que Kenshin al verla en ese estado, la obligara a quedarse varios días en cama, ¡con lo que ella odiaba ser una inútil!, "¡NO!" pensaba "no permitiré que Kenshin sepa que estoy enferma, además, solo lo preocuparía y me trataría como un estorbo, no quiero eso", pensaba mientras volvía a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, la misma que venia sintiendo desde antes de salir del Dojo del amigo de su padre.  
  
Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia y salió afuera, pensando en que de seguro Kenshin estaría vigilando los alrededores o buscando algo de comida.  
  
Al salir, observo frustrada que, aunque había dejado de llover, no tardaría en volver a hacerlo, ya que el cielo se veía especialmente oscuro y, aunque estaba segura que era como media mañana, por el clima pareciera mas tarde, a punto de anochecer, en ese momento sintió algo que tenia tiempo que no sentía...  
  
¡GURURURURURRURUU!!!  
  
Su estomago se quejaba, necesitaba comer algo, así que regreso a la cocina a ver si conseguía algo comestible que consumir, revisó arriba, abajo, dentro de ciertas gavetas, en la estufa y solo encontró ¡TE!, mucho té. "¡Valla! Parece que los dueños de la cabaña son muy aficionados a tomarlo" pensó con resignación, esperando que Kenshin llegara pronto con algo que comer que no fuera té, por supuesto.  
  
Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que un estruendo la despertó de sus cavilaciones, un trueno había sonado, había comenzado a llover de nuevo y una espesa neblina cubría los alrededores a ras del suelo, Kaoru comenzó a preocuparse porque Kenshin no llegaba, así que fue al frente y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarlo, lo que no se esperó ver fue...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin corría lo más rápido que podía, dada las condiciones inestables del suelo, necesitaba llegar a la casa cuanto antes.  
  
Cuando estaba cerca, lo vio: Kaoru estaba en el suelo, empapada completamente, asustada, tratando de arrastrarse hacia atrás; delante de ella estaba un gran oso, quien amenazaba con destrozarla con sus garras, las cuales tenia ya levantadas. Kenshin solo corrió y antes de que el oso terminara de lanzar su garra sobre Kaoru se interpuso entre ambos, colocándose delante de Kaoru de forma protectora, sacando su Sakabattou y tomándola por el lado del filo, cortando parte de la pata del coloso, quien después de la herida, de alzo hacia atrás, lanzando un sonido de dolor, insertándose en el bosque, herido en su orgullo y en su cuerpo. Kenshin solo observo como el oso se alejaba y se volteo para ver a Kaoru, la tomo por los hombros y con una rápida mirada observo que no estaba herida a profundidad, solo unos rasguños superficiales, con cuidado se agacho a la altura de los ojos de Kaoru y le levanto el rostro, observó como en sus ojos estaba el miedo insertado, así que con una dulce voz, le dijo:  
  
"Tranquila, Kaoru, todo esta bien".  
  
"¿Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"¡¡¡Kenshin!!!!"  
  
Y, antes de que Kenshin pudiera evitarlo, Kaoru saltó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando a mares; sus lágrimas se confundían con la fuerte lluvia, pero para estas dos personas, que acaban de tener la sensación de perder al ser querido, no importaba en lo absoluto.  
  
Lo que no sabían ellos era que la lluvia les cobraría caro los pocos momentos de felicidad que les quedaban.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hacía varios días que no se tenían noticias de ellos.  
  
En realidad, ya se estaba desesperando, si no fuera porque la busu estaba con Ken-san, estaría muy preocupado, pero, ya se estaban pasando, ¿qué se creían al desaparecer y no dejar noticias?¿acaso pensaban que él no se preocuparía?.  
  
En realidad, aunque no pareciera, Yahiko estaba bastante preocupado por su maestra y por su amigo, ya tenías 6 días desaparecidos, desde el día en que Kaoru debía regresar al Dojo, y aun no había señales de ellos. Solo tenía la carta que confirmaba el Regreso de la busu y la encontró en el piso cuando llegó del Akabeko. Había decidido quedarse allí hasta que pasara la lluvia, pero como al tercer día no había parado, aprovecho un momento en que no era tan fuerte y decidió regresar, para no encontrar a nadie, fue allí cuando encontró la carta de Kaoru, arrugada. "Bueno, de seguro que Kenshin se preocupó y fue a buscarla" pensó en ese momento, pero ya era el colmo, habían pasado varios días y ¡nada!, ni noticias, ni información, solo habían desaparecido.  
  
Sano había aparecido al cuarto día de desaparición, Yahiko informándole lo sucedido y Sano que sale corriendo a preguntar en el pueblo, la comisaría y, luego, salio camino al Dojo donde se suponía se encontraba Kaoru, pero, nada, solo se sabia que salio el día en que dijo y no se supo mas de ella, ni de Kenshin. Ya había avisado a Saito para que buscara, pero solo dijo que lo harían cuando la lluvia bajara de intensidad.  
  
Yahiko solo pensaba con desesperación en como una lluvia podía durar tanto tiempo sin interrumpirse.  
  
Solo esperaba que sus amigos y hermanos estuvieran bien, que volvieran a casa pronto.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin subió con una asustada Kaoru, la animo a cambiarse por ropa seca y que él haría lo mismo, que al terminar la esperaba abajo, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y él salio, sin embargo, antes de cambiarse, salio un momento afuera y recogió las hierbas y frutos que había recogido en la mañana y los llevó a la cocina, luego se cambió en la sala y regreso a la cocina, dejando extendidas las ropas mojadas por supuesto, al llegar, cocino un poco de te y lavo y limpio algunos de los frutos, preparándolos para que Kaoru y él pudieran comerlos, mientras lo hacia tosió un poco, pensando en que ya se había resfriado, preparo un poco mas de te y esperó a que Kaoru bajara.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru termino de cambiarse, en realidad aun estaba nerviosa, no se esperó nunca que al abrir la puerta del frente se encontrara cara a cara con un gran oso, quien la empujo hacia fuera, dejándola a su merced bajo la fuerte lluvia, se observo los rasguños que le había dejado el animal. Dejando ese pensamiento a un lado, termino de cambiarse y, antes de poder bajar, le vino un nuevo acceso de tos, el cual trato de contener para que Kenshin no se diera cuenta, se calmó un poco mas y salio, ahora si mas tranquila, hacia la cocina.  
  
Al llegar, observó con intranquilidad que había una gran jarra de te caliente, esperando por ser bebido, imaginándose lo que pasaría, se sentó resignada, esperando que Kenshin le sirviera, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, la cual salio sin esfuerzo al ver que Kenshin sacaba un plato con variados frutos, ofreciéndole para que comiera, ella encantada accedió y comenzó a comer, contenta de estar con su rurouni preferido, su Kenshin.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cada día era la misma rutina, ya no sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado allí, pero el tiempo se les hacia cada vez mas corto.  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin salían cada mañana a recoger hierbas y frutos, revisaban si conseguían el camino de vuelta y cuando apenas de habían alejado un poco de la casa, comenzaba de nuevo la lluvia torrencial, dejándolos atrapados en la casa nuevamente, donde después de comer, conversaban de cualquier cosa hasta el anochecer y, luego, dormían juntos en la misma habitación, ella en el futon y él, como siempre, cerca de la puerta, vigilando por si acaso. Ambos habían notado que poco a poco sus fuerzas disminuían, pero lo debían a la fuerte e incesante lluvia que no los dejaba, y a la extraña baja de temperatura que ocurría cuando se alejaban mucho de la casa; a su vez, ninguno de los dos le decía al otro sobre su condición, solo para no preocuparlo con una tontería.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, un día todo fue diferente.  
  
  
  
Kaoru se había sentido mal desde hacia varios días, pero no quería demostrarlo a Kenshin, en verdad, la había pasado muy bien esos días y no quería estropearlo todo, así que se había aguantado el dolor en el pecho que a veces no la dejaba respirar, la fiebre la atacaba de noche, pero ella trataba de mantenerse calmada la mayor parte de la noche, para que Kenshin no se diera cuenta y los accesos de tos, bueno, eso si que era difícil de esconder, ya que cada vez eran mas frecuentes, pero lo intentaba. Ese día era se había sentido peor que los otros, además de muy débil, quería descansar un poco mas, así que prefirió que Kenshin pensará que era una perezosa y no se levantó, aunque aun no sabia por que Kenshin no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que se sentía, "tal vez soy una buena actriz" pensaba.  
  
Lo que no sabia Kaoru era que Kenshin estaba igual de enfermo que ella y también trataba de ocultarlo para que ella no se preocupara, tenia los mismos síntomas que ella, lo único era que, al ser mas fuerte que ella, había podido controlar los síntomas un poco mejor, sin embargo los accesos de tos eran otra cosa, ese día, también había despertado un poco mal, desde hacia varia noches que dormía profundamente a causa de la fiebre que le sobrevenía y se levantaba angustiado, pensando la posibilidad de que alguien entrara mientras él estaba dormido y le hiciera daño a Kaoru.  
  
Trató de levantarse, pero el fuerte dolor en el pecho lo obligó a quedarse recostado a la pared. Con nervios, miro donde estaba Kaoru y vio con alivio que aun no se había levantado, con cuidado y casi arrastrándose, fue hasta su lado y al tenerla cerca, sintió que la respiración de ella era muy rápida y entrecortada, tocándola, sintió que su piel quemaba, olvidándose de todos sus dolores, la llamaba por su nombre y la movía, sin obtener respuesta. Hasta que...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru escucho un quejido lejano, pero pensó que aun estaba soñando, no quería moverse, pero al instante sus pensamientos volaron hasta Kenshin, trató de llamarlo, pero no podía articular palabra, lo intentó pero nada ocurría, entonces sintió que la llamaban, escuchaba su nombre muy lejano, trato de responder, pero no podía, sintió que la movían y que cada movimiento era un sentir que le crujían sus huesos, hasta que pudo por fin abrir sus ojos...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, al ver que Kaoru abría los ojos, solo tuvo un poco de fuerza para abrazarla, y luego, se dejó caer a su lado, en el futon, aun abrazándola. Sintió de pronto que las manos de ella le rodeaban, débiles y que le susurraba al oído:  
  
"Tranquilo Kenshin, todo esta bien"  
  
Kenshin sintió que toda su fuerza volvía, pero que no quería perderla, así que solo la abrazó con más fuerza, luego, con cuidado, levanto el rostro caliente de Kaoru y le dijo respirando sobre sus labios:  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Kaoru"  
  
Besándola suavemente, no queriendo separarse de ella nunca más.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru, al escuchar a su amado decirle lo que sentía por ella, solo derramo una solitaria lágrima, correspondiendo a ese beso por tanto tiempo esperado, uniéndose a esa declaración tan anhelada, no separándose nunca más en lo que les quedaba de vida.  
  
  
  
Que ciertos eran aquellos pensamientos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras afuera, la lluvia se soltó aun más fuerte, dando paso a una gran tormenta, que se desataba al igual que los sentimientos de nuestros dos protagonistas...  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bien, ya tengo el final en mi mente y será una sorpresa, así que no podré adelantar nada, mientras les digo que solo durara 1 capítulo más y ya, se acaba este fic. Espero que les este gustando.  
  
Gracias una vez mas a quienes me están enviando reviews, ya que estos me impulsan a continuar el fic y terminarlo, aunque no pueda nombrarlos a todos, sepan que mi mayor satisfacción es hacer algo con lo cual las personas sean felices.  
  
Gracias una vez más, nos vemos pronto.  
  
smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


	4. Capitulo IV, El Final

Capitulo IV  
  
Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos, en realidad le molestaba un poco la posición en la que se encontraba, mas al ver hacia la ventana no pudo menos que taparse los ojos con las manos, ya que el sol que entraba por la ventana era tan fuerte que la había dejado ciega por unos momentos. Luego sintió el calor delicioso del astro rey. Se desperezó muy despacio, se vistió y sonrió al acercarse a la ventana, a través de ella pudo ver a Kenshin que volvía con una gran sonrisa a verla, él ya la había sentido y esperaba ver su rostro por la ventana, igual que cada mañana se veía hermosa, como solo Kaoru podía ser. Kaoru solo lo saludo mientras le hacia señas que iba a la cocina.  
  
Al llegar al lugar indicado, Kaoru se puso a preparar el desayuno, era increíble lo que se podía aprender en tanto tiempo sin hacer nada mas que cuidar de la casa y de Kenshin.  
  
No había terminado de pensarlo cuando un muy dulce y meloso Ken-san se le acercó por la espalda y, abrazándola, le susurro al oído un "buenos días, koishi". Kaoru solo pudo sonrojarse y voltear divertida a ver a Kenshin de frente para darle un delicado beso en sus dulces labios, medio sorprendiéndolo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin se había levantado con mucha energía, no recordaba cuando, antes, había sido tan feliz como ahora, miraba a su dulce Kaoru durmiendo a su lado, tan tranquila, ¡como deseaba que esta situación no acabase nunca!. Se resistió a la tentación de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla muchas veces y salió, por la puerta de atrás, a practicar con la espada y buscar algunos alimentos para el día, aprovecharía para ir a pescar en el río cercano.  
  
Después de hacer todo lo que debía y dejar el pescado encima de la cocina, Kenshin salio a practicar con la espada, tenia muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacia, pero había decidido volver a hacerlo para que, si en algún momento alguien perturbaba la paz que ahora tenían él y Kaoru, pudiera defenderla sin sacrificar ninguna vida.  
  
Fue en ese instante que vio a Kaoru en la ventana, mirándolo, solo atino a sonreírle, como cada mañana, y vio como ella le hacia señas indicándole que iba a la cocina.  
  
Allí la encontró, tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello recogido en una coleta pero debajo de su cuello, su hermosa cinta azul colgándole a la espalda junto con ese cabello azabache que l hechizaba con su fragancia a jazmines, se acercó cautelosamente por la espalda y la abrazó, sintió como ella se estremecía en sus brazos y, luego de voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos, le da un dulce beso.  
  
Kenshin solo sonríe y le da gracias a la vida de que pueda estar allí con su Kaoru, con su vida...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Después del desayuno, ambos salieron abrazados afuera, para sentarse bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, allí, abrazos, fue cuando Kaoru recordó como esa última noche de tormenta Kenshin le declaró su amor, allí, bajo la lluvia se quedaron dormidos. Al despertar, se miraron uno al otro, y luego de sentirse para ver que estaban bien, se dieron cuenta que había dejado de llover, pero estaban tan felices juntos, que no deseaban ya regresar al Dojo, ya habían encontrado otro hogar, una casa abandonada que convirtieron en su refugio de amor, solo ellos dos y el bosque, hermoso y complejo que estaba a su alrededor...  
  
Kenshin solo podía agradecer una y otra vez el tener a su compañera junto a él, el no haberla perdido esa noche de tormenta, cuando parecía que sus vidas fueran a terminar...  
  
"¿Hace cuanto fue eso Kenshin?"  
  
"Hace 3 meses"  
  
"¿Como estarán Yahiko y Sano?"  
  
"¿Estas preocupada por ellos?"  
  
"Pues.... no tanto, se que ya ambos se pueden cuidar solos, solo pensaba en si Yahiko había llevado bien el Dojo"  
  
"¿Deseas volver?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yo tampoco lo deseo, quiero estar junto a ti hasta el resto de mis días, y después, estar juntos por toda la eternidad"  
  
"Yo también Kenshin, yo también"  
  
Así se quedaron un largo rato. Sin embargo, de repente, sintieron que alguien los veía desde la casa, al voltear, vieron en la ventana a Yahiko, ambos lo vieron y, al mirarlo, al ver sus tristes ojos, le dedicaron una dulce sonrisa, diciéndole que no había nada que temer, que el podría enfrentar al mundo, que ahora era el dueño de las técnicas de la guerra y la paz, luego de ver otra vez la determinación en la mirada del joven pupilo y verlo desaparecer, se miraron ambos, Kaoru y Kenshin, y se besaron, quedándose abrazados hasta que les dio el tiempo para hacer el almuerzo, como todos los días, una rutina que para ellos era la consolidación de su amor, una declaración de su esperanza en permanecer juntos y vivir felices para siempre... ¿o no?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yahiko corría lo más rápido que las piernas le daban, Saito había mandado un mensaje temprano diciendo que ya habían encontrado a Kenshin y a Kaoru en un claro del bosque de la montaña, en una casa que encontraría cerca de un río, Sano ya estaba allí pues el mensaje le había llegado primero a él. Yahiko pensaba en que por fin sabría algo de sus amigos, sus hermanos, pues desde hacia 3 meses que no obtenía ninguna información y ya había perdido las esperanzas, cuando le llega esta nota de Saito.  
  
Casi había llegado, podía notar como habían varios policías alrededor de una casa, se observaba vieja y abandonada desde afuera, pensó esperar allí cuando vio a Saito salir con Sanosuke al lado, ambos venían muy extraños, se les acerco y preguntó por Kaoru y Kenshin, ambos se vieron y lo miraron a él, Sano trato de hablar con el primero pero Yahiko no tenia mucha paciencia que digamos, esa se le había acabado esperando noticias de sus amigos, así que decidió entrar, Sano intentó detenerlo y Saito solo meneo la cabeza y los siguió dentro de la casa.  
  
Yahiko miró dentro de la casa, parecía que no la hubiesen habitado por muchísimo tiempo, se dirigió al cuarto donde observaba a varios policías entrar y salir, Sano lo seguía de cerca llamándolo, pero Yahiko no lo escuchaba, solo sentía que debía ir a esa habitación.  
  
Al entrar, se quedo estático en la puerta, nunca había visto algo así, en el suelo se encontraban dos esqueletos en posición de abrazo, uno de ellos tenia una cinta azul a un lado, el otro una Sakabattou a un costado, pudo reconocer ambas prendas, luego escucho como Saito daba ordenes a los policías para que los dejaran solos.  
  
Cuando estuvieron solos, Yahiko tuvo valor para hablar:  
  
"¿Cómo ocurrió?"  
  
Saito le contó que, después de buscarlos por las principales ciudades y de que los Oniwabanshu no pudieran contactarlos en ningún lugar, se decidió peinar la zona, en el pueblo cercano se enteraron de que en la montaña arriba había una casa que hacia mucho tiempo estaba desabitada, decidieron ir y verificar, allí se encontraron con esto. Parecía que estaban muertos desde hace tres meses. Al averiguar entre la gente de la zona supieron que la casa padecía de cierta superstición ya que se pensaba que quien llegaba allí, no salía nunca más. "Patrañas de la gente" dijo Saito. "Pero parecen ciertas en esta ocasión" menciono Sano.  
  
Yahiko ya no escuchaba a Saito o Sano, solo se asomo a la ventana y, observó por un momento a Kenshin y Kaoru abrazados bajo un árbol de cerezo, pensó que sería una visión o un sueño, se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar, los vio de nuevo, ahora la miraban a él como si lo pudieran ver y le sonrieron, era una sonrisa calida, segura. Yahiko soltó dos lágrimas, como comprendiendo lo que ahora debía hacer, y salió.  
  
Ahora Yahiko era el sucesor de las Técnicas Kamiya Kashin Riu y Hiten Migsurugi Riu, había recibido la aprobación de sus dos hermanos, sus dos maestros, y actuaría en conformidad con sus deseos.  
  
"Así lo querían Kenshin y Kaoru"  
  
Saito y Sanosuke solo lo vieron partir, ambos extrañados, pensando que esto destrozaría al pequeño. Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que ahora Yahiko no era un pequeño. Ahora era todo un maestro, un Samurai.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
La lluvia había cesado el día que la paz y la guerra se unieron como uno solo, formando el lazo de la esperanza para quienes les rodeaban.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Este es el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya que este fic es un poco, digamos, complejo, me base en él al recordar la película de Pedro Almodóvar "Los Otros", me pareció que el amor que sentían Kenshin y Kaoru era más fuerte aun que la misma muerte, quedándose eternamente juntos, sin saber que en realidad ya la muerte los había alcanzado.  
  
Gracias una vez mas a quienes me están enviando reviews, ya que, puede comprobar lo que dijo una vez otra escritora de fic´s, "los reviews en verdad te levantan el ego personal", de verdad que, mientras veo mas reviews en la página, mas ganas me daban de terminarlo. Así que este fic es dedicado a todos los que escribieron reviews en alguna ocasión, y a quienes estaban pensando hacerlo. También un agradecimiento especial a mi sensei Koneko-dono (no se me olvida que gracias a tu fic y traducciones, me di valor para empezar a escribir)  
  
Gracias una vez más, nos vemos pronto.  
  
smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
